Into each generation a Slayer is born
by Snow White'84
Summary: COMPLETE: This has actually nothing to do with "Buffy-The Vampire Slayer". Set after "The Gift": Buffy died & the gang used the Buffybot to keep a secret about that. But The Watchers Council in London heard from Buffy's death & recruited their new Slayer
1. Prologue

_Into each generation a Slayer is born..._

Summary: This story hasn't actually anything to do with "Buffy - The Vampire Slayer" It's set after the episode "The Gift" at the end of season five.

Buffy died and the gang used the Buffybot for the hunting. They wanted to trick the vampires and demons so that these wouldn't find out that Buffy, the Slayer, is dead. So they handled with that more or less well, but you all know how that ends…

But The Watchers Council in London heard from the death of their Slayer. And so they recruited their new Slayer…

I'm not sure if the comma use is always right. I've got quite a few problems with it... And I guess with the grammar, as well. If I've made any mistakes, please let my know

So, I hope you'll enjoy it!

1. Prologue

The fifteen-year-old Sarah Blackstone moved to London only a few days ago.

Because Sarah's father had to change his job the family decided to move. Sarah found it really hard to leave all her friends to begin a new life in a new city at a new school.

Although Sarah was a quiet, reserved and sometimes very serious and dreamy girl she still had many friends and she was very popular and accepted with them. She had done so much with her group and she could talk about everything with them. They didn't have any secrets before each other and trust them like siblings. So Sarah felt safe and understand with her friends because she didn't even have any siblings. That was why she rather would stay with her friends. But what should she do otherwise? So she had to move with her parents.

Now she thought sadly about her friends with that she had a lot of fun.

Most of all they went out together. At the movie house or in a café and looked around in the numerous department stores. Or they met at one of them and made a relaxed video-evening. Usually they watched any love comedies. But Sarah liked more any horror-movies than such movies. But she couldn't watch these with her friends, because they didn't like them.

Suddenly she felt terrible lonely when she thought about this cheerful, happy and completely carefree and beautiful time. There she regretted it more than ever that she moved with her parents here!

She went to bed because tomorrow should be her first school day at the new school and she would be alone with her thoughts about in former times.


	2. The dream

2. The dream

It took some time until fell in a nearly nightmareful sleep and dreamed strange things: at first she saw a big book, which was bound in leather. One page was opened.

There stood written in old letters: _Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. A Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires to stop the spread of their evil…_

Then the picture changed and she saw a girl, maybe just 18 years old, who walked at night alone across a creepy cemetery, which consisted most of mausoleums.

Sarah noticed that she would have to be in France, to judge by the style of construction of the graves and mausoleums.

But the girl didn't seem to be afraid because she walked attentively looking for something, but still determined, across the cemetery. There a noise made her sit up. She followed the noise. It came from one of the graves with a stone-slab.

She stopped before it waiting. Shortly after that the stone-slab was lifted and a person got out of the grave.

There the girl said anything in French to this person, but, strangely enough, Sarah could understand it although her French wasn't very well, "Bonjour, Chéri! I guess you unfortunately have chosen the wrong time to get up!" But before the person from the grave could react the girl lifted her arm, in that she held a wooden-stake and pushed it straight into the heart of the man. The man let out a sound, stared at the girl and suddenly broke up into dust.

There Sarah understood that this man was a vampire and the girl hunted the vampires.

The girl nodded satisfied and turned around to the cemetery. When she passed one of the many mausoleums a tall and strong vampire, that she hadn't neither heard coming nor seen, attacked her. Surprised about the attack the girl fell to the ground and before she could defend herself she was grabbed by the vampire and thrown into the mausoleum. There she ran against a stone-coffin, which stood in the middle of the room.

When the girl rose up and turned around the vampire sneered at her and meant, "Ah! There I've caught an especially delicate prey." "Well, if you knew who I am, I wouldn't get you well any more!" the girl talked lively straight ahead. "Really? And who are you that I wouldn't kill you then any more?" The girl grinned and said casually, "Don't you know that? Should there really be any vampire here in Paris who doesn't know me? All right. My name is Valerie de Saint Chantal. I'm the Slayer!"

The vampire stared at her and meant then nearly mocking, "Well, you are a Slayer? Very interesting!" Valerie, the Slayer, shook her head and replied, "No, no! That's false! I'm not A Slayer, but THE Slayer! There's only one!" "And that's you? That's nice! Bien! Then I'll get the pleasure of Slayer-blood at least!" "Well, come on and get it!" she provoked the vampire, lifted her stake and changed her position quickly when the vampire came up to her.

There she wanted already to push but the vampire was very fast as well. "Not bad!" he admitted. "Well, that's the Slayer!" Valerie answered and avoided an attack of the vampire again after she had tried to catch him.

"Uh! Why don't we simply come to an end? You give up and let me bite you. You waste my time!" "Hey! I waste your time? Are you kidding? Actually, I had anything else to do tonight as well. But that's still impossible, 'cause I've still to do with you! So, don't tell me that I waste your time! By the way, doesn't have vampires endless time?" she scoffed. "We have! But you shouldn't be my only meal for tonight. Well, let's be brief!" "I don't mind!" With that she rushed to the vampire but this defended himself with a rough punch, so that Valerie bumped staggered against the wall and lost her only stake. She wanted to get it but the vampire smashed it away, deep into the darkness of the mausoleum. She could hardly hold herself upright.

Then he pulled her legs with a powerful kick away. Valerie fell down to the ground. The vampire rushed immediately towards her, sat down with his knees on her, so that she could hardly breathe. The Slayer defended herself desperately. She got aware of her unpleasant situation. Valerie kicked and beat against the vampire, but he clenched her arms with a rough grasp. The girl made a face.

Suddenly Sarah found herself in this mausoleum. Valerie noticed her presence, turned the head towards her and begged, "Please, Sarah, help me!"

But Sarah was so surprised about it that she couldn't move.

The vampire sneered at the Slayer. There he bared his terrible sharp and long canine teeth. The girl fought still desperately and trembled now. The vampire lowered his head and got near her neck. Then he suddenly bit her. The Slayer screamed and defended herself, but it was no use for her any more, because the vampire held her tight merciless and sucked enjoyed her blood, until there was nothing left of it. The vampire let the girl go. Now she lay lifeless on the ground. Valerie was dead.

"The Slayer is dead, the only Slayer! And I have killed her!" the vampire said proudly to himself.

Then he turned around, looked at Sarah sneering and came towards her…


	3. Welcome back to 'normal' life!

3. Welcome back to 'normal' life!

There Sarah woke up suddenly.

She looked around dismayed. She was in her new room, which wasn't completely furnished yet, because there were many half unpacked boxes on the ground.

"Wow! What was this dream about? I guess I watch too many horror-movies..." Sarah murmured to herself, while she looked around her room. There she heard her mother calling, "Sarah! Are you already awake? It's time to get up!" "Yeah, Mom, I'm already awake." Sarah answered and stifled a yawn. "All right. Today is your first day at school and you won't be late, will you?" Sarah rolled her eyes and called, "No, Mom, I won't." And she sighed, "Of course not!" Then she got up, put on her clothes and had a quick breakfast. After that she set off to her school.

Watched with curious, mocking and sceptical glances from the pupils, she worked her way to the principal, to that she should come first. She knocked at the door timid and stepped in hesitated, when a "Come in!" sounded.

A man, who sat at a desk, looked up and looked at her friendly. "Ah! You have to be Sarah Blackstone, am I right?" Sarah nodded. "Please, sit down." "Thanks." "Welcome at my school! Well, how I heard, you are moved with your parents just recently here, aren't you?" "My father got an offer from his company to work here, 'cause they searched workers here. And so we were moved here with him." Sarah answered. "Yes, I see. There such a move is usually inevitable. And it's hard to leave the previous surroundings and manage it in a new environment. But I'm sure you'll like it here. You'll settle in here very quick." "I hope so..." "Definitely. And you'll get a new start at my school. I got the documents and the credentials of your old school..." With these words he took a folder in his hands and had leaf it through. "Well, no complaints about you and all in all quite satisfactory grades. Refrain from the 5 in physics and the 4 in maths and the 3 in French and chemistry..." "Well, physics and maths aren't even my favourite subjects and I would be much better in French if we would have had another teacher and in chemistry..." The principal interrupted her, "Well, I can't judge it. Anyhow, you are now at my school and you can prove that you even are able to do more than these grades state. I can't grade you a class higher, because you have interrupted in the middle of the school year. As a trial, you'll grade in your previous year, the 10th class, because you actually should be on a level with the other pupils. Initial knowledge residues are normal, because the teaching methods are quite different than at your old school. But should you or one of your teachers notice after a certain time that the die knowledge residues are too enormous, you'll probably have to repeat the 9th class and come into the 10th class in the next year. All right?" "Yes." "Fine. Well, your class is in room Nr. 104. Good luck!" "Thank you." Sarah rose up and left the principal's room.

Then she walked through the school and looked for her class room. It took a while until she had found it. Now she waited quite nervous in front of the class room. She watched shyly the other pupils, which shoved through the corridors and glanced at her partly strange or paid no attention to her, while she waited.

Then the bell rang, the lessons began. The pupils of her new class rushed her by and set down on their seats. Sarah followed them hesitated. Then she stopped undecided until all pupils already set. She discovered a vacant seat beside a girl. She walked there slowly and asked, "Hey! Is this seat taken?" The girl shook her head. So she set down.

The teacher entered the class and greeted his pupils. Then he came up to Sarah and said, "Good morning. You are Sarah Blackstone, my new pupil, right?" "Good morning, Sir. Yes, I am." "I'm pleased. Would you please come with me forward to introduce you your new class?" Sarah nodded unsure and came forward with the teacher. „Well, as I already told you, you get a new pupil. This is Sarah Blackstone. She moved only short time ago to London and she'll go from now on in this class." "Hi!" Sarah said shy. "If she has any questions or anything is unclear to her, please help her. Well, then I wish you all the best!" "Thanks." With that Sarah set down on her seat again and the teacher continued with the lessons.

As predicted, Sarah had really not the knowledge like her classmates. But she would try hard to make up for the residue of her knowledge as soon as possible.

Catherine, her seat-neighbour, was an intelligent and friendly girl of fifteen. She offered her immediately to help her, if she should have any questions or difficulties. Catherine was friends with two other girls in the class: the same-aged Hannah and the two years older Alicia. Alicia had to repeat a year. These girls were also very nice and that was why Sarah found very fast confidence in them.

So, this lesson went by and in the following lesson Sarah's class had to write a test. Because Sarah didn't know anything about the subjects, she didn't have to write this yet. That was why she waited outside on the school yard for her new friends in her class, which had to write this test now.

She set down on the stairs and looked around a little bit bored. There a man suddenly came towards her and spoke to her, "Are you Sarah Blackstone?"


	4. When dreams come true

4. When dreams come true...

Sarah frightened, looked at the man frowning and meant, "Why? Who wants to know that? Who are you?" "I am Frank Miller. It is very important. The Council wants to speak to you!" "Council? Which Council?" "The Watchers Council. But we should not talk about it here in the public!" "The Watchers Council? I haven't ever heard about it!" "I think so! Well, come with me and the Council will explain you the rest!" "I shall come along with you? With you, although I even don't know you? And where should I come along? What do you really want from me?" "No! Don't be afraid! I don't want do anything to you, if you thought it. You can trust me with that! The Council won't do you any harm, too. On the contrary. They are concerned about your health." "Yeah, really? And where does this Council know me from?" "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you here!"

Sarah thought about it a moment. She was interested in that, what the man said. Her youthful curiosity was awake. Sarah knew that it was reckless and dangerous as well to talk to a stranger in a strange city and also to go with him so careless. But she was too curious, what the meaning of this was. That was why she got up hesitated and came along with the man.

"But if you do anything, I'll scream, I swear you!" "I promise you that I won't do anything to you!" the man replied, while they left the school. So they walked a while silently. Then they stopped in front of an old-fashioned house. The man walked towards the house and went straight into it.

He led her to a room in that some men and women set around a large oak-tree-table and talked lively with each other. When Sarah stepped in they all grew silent and looked at Sarah. Sarah didn't feel well at all with these glances and set down quickly on the seat that was offered to her. A man, who set on the other head, began to speak, "Good morning, Sarah! I'm pleased to see you here. I welcome you on behalf of the entire Watchers Council! Certainly, you wonder now what you should do here anyway, why we do so mysterious and why we are here together. Well, then I'll begin straight out: you surely heard already about vampires, haven't you?" "Um, yeah. But… vampires? Everybody knows that they don't exist at all..." The men and women looked at each other.

"Yes. Many humans believe that and it is understandable as well, that you don't believe in it, too. But I tell you, there are really vampires. Vampires, demons and other creatures from the underworld. Those, you thought they were only a kind of fantasy! They really do exist!" Sarah looked at them sceptically. It all seemed more than strange to her. That was why she answered unsure, "Well then. If you mean, then they just do exist, it's ok. But what have I to do with that?"

The man, who seemed to be the head of this Council, nodded and continued, "The existence of vampires is already known very long. And there is even a book, which is only known to the members of the Council and other insiders, what this phenomenon explained. In this book stands in one chapter: _Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. A Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill..._"

When Sarah saw the book and heard the words, she got a shock: she already saw this book and heard these words! It was yesterday in her dream.

Suddenly she joined in, "..._to hunt the vampires to stop the spread of their evil..._" She stared at the members of the Council wide-eyed. These looked at her with surprised glances as well. "Where do you know that from?" "It's... It's so... the book, these words... I've already seen and heard it... it was in my dream... and besides..." Sarah stammered. "You had a dream in that this book appeared? Interesting!" a woman interrupted her. Sarah nodded. "I've dreamt it. I've seen it before the girl has probably fought against a vampire and was killed by him... But that was only a dream, nothing real..." "A girl what has fought against a vampire and died there? Should you perhaps...? No, that's impossible! You can't know anything about her existence. Not above a so large distance. Or do you? Can you maybe tell us how this girl looked like or do you even know her name?" Sarah nodded, "The girl had got black hair up to her shoulders, was quite tall and around eighteen years old. She said to the vampire that she's called Valerie de Saint Chantal." The members of the Council looked at each other.

Then a man showed Sarah a photo. The girl of her dream was clearly recognized. "Yeah! That's exactly the girl, which I've seen in my dream. She was the Slayer, as she said..." The man breathed out heavy and said, "It seems you have received a vision in your dream. The vision of the last patrol of one of our Slayers, Valerie de Saint Chantal. You have seen how she died." "That... that was really happened? I… I mean, I haven't only dreamt it? She was really killed by this vampire?" "Yes." "Uh yeah! I understand this so far, anyhow I think so. But why had I this dream and what have I really to do with it?" Sarah asked. It was more than unwell with the whole thing to her.

"You have to do with it more than you can imagine it now. You have just got it that there is only one Slayer in all over the world. One girl with the needed abilities, who is chosen for that to hunt the vampires. There are though still other humans, which called themselves as Vampire Slayers. But these are it by themselves. They do it for the sake of their beliefs, of pure conviction. But they are only amateurs in contrast to the Slayer. Useful helpers, which don't bring her large advantage, because they don't have the strength of the Slayer. Now the last Slayer died not long ago. But that doesn't mean that there will never be another one. No. If a Slayer resigned, that is at her death, a new Slayer will take her place. For that the Candidates are needed. These are all the girls which, in case of a possible death of the Slayer, will appoint as new Slayer. Candidates have already strengths as well, but these are not nearly good enough marked, like the Slayer. There are many Candidates in the world. They are skilled and trained by our Watchers. But before that, these girls are finding by our clairvoyants, so that the Watchers can begin with the training with the Candidates. And one of them will be the new Slayer. The clairvoyants find that out as well." "I always understand only Slayer and Candidates... Please, what have I finally to do with that?" Sarah begged now impatient.

"Don't you really know it? Don't you sense anything? You are one of the many Candidates." Sarah looked at them blanked. "No, well, actually you are not a Candidate any more, because you were chosen as Slayer. You are the Chosen One among the many Candidates."

Now it was out!


	5. This doesn’t sound very well!

5. This doesn't sound very well!

"I... I shall be the Slayer? Are you serious?" Sarah brought out stunned. The man nodded. "I don't understand... Why am I a Candidate? And then I turned to the Slayer and don't know anything about it... How do you come to me of all people?" "As said, our clairvoyants find out the Candidates. But unfortunately it took just a little bit longer with you, because you moved. That made the search already more difficult. But now we have found you."

"Well, honestly! I don't really take this off from you! That's crazy! Please, where is the 'hidden camera'?" "Pardon? What do you mean by that?" a woman asked confused. "Well, I talk about that you all have fool me. I only wonder who could have initiated all that... and how you've made or found out that with my dream..." "Unfortunately I don't know what you are talking about." "Well, come on! I've found out what's going on here! You know certainly that I like watching horror-movies and for that reason it wasn't hard to play a trick on me." "I still have no idea what you mean, but I assure you that we are serious. You are the new Slayer. You like horror-movies?" a man asked. "Oh yeah, I do! And don't tell me now that you didn't know it!" Sarah meant now slowly really mad. The man smiled at her knowing.

"What?" Sarah asked irritable. "Sarah, it's very good that you know horror-movies, so these facts with vampires aren't quite new for you. These movies shouldn't actually amused the people, but inform the humans what's going on in their surroundings, that vampires don't exist just only in their fantasy." "And I should believe you now, shouldn't I?" Sarah replied sceptically. "Well, I guess so!" "I see!"

And after a while of thinking Sarah asked, "And - let's suppose it's true - what have I exactly to do as Slayer?" "The Slayer has to hunt and kill vampires. It happens maybe that you'll meet with other creatures of the underworld as well. You have to hunt these, too. But mostly there are vampires that you'll meet." "Although I perhaps already know it: but how to hunt a vampire?" "Your Watcher Monsieur Jean Londres will explain you that. He will also train you fort he fights. Don't worry, he is a Frenchman but he is able to speak English fluently." The addressed man nodded to Sarah friendly.

"Watcher? What is he doing? Ah, I understand: the Slayer hunted and the Watcher watched." "Yes. No, of course not! The Watcher trains the Slayer and helps her with the fight against the vampires with all his might. But he doesn't hunt the vampires. That's the duty of the Slayer. So, that would actually all what you should know about us. As said, your Watcher will teach and explain you the rest. For that reason, I suggest now that you introduce yourself to him and you begin with the training right now. The sooner the better." Sarah noticed that this was the signal to go.

That was why she rose up slowly. Sarah said goodbye and walked outside. Monsieur Jean Londres followed her.


	6. A hard acceptance

6. A hard acceptance

"I think we should introduce ourselves at once. Hello, I'm - as said - Monsieur Jean Londres, your Watcher." With that he gave her the hand. Sarah took it hesitated. So they went out of the house.

Suddenly Monsieur Londres interrupted the silence, "Listen, Sarah. You should observe what the Council decided. We really should begin to train now." "What? I don't really hear right, do I? I shall begin with it even now or rather still now? Monsieur Londres, I've to go to school. I'm already too late enough!" "And so, you get to know one of the Slayer- rules: the school training is not important! Only the training and the hunting count." Monsieur Londres said. Sarah stopped abruptly and meant, "Hello? I actually would learn a job one day and practice it to earn money, 'cause how it seems to me, you don't receive any salary as Slayer!" Monsieur Londres smiled.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked with pinched eyes. "You remind me of Anne, one of the previous Slayers. I know from her Watcher that she said such a thing at first and nearly until the end. She couldn't calm down about it that she didn't get any appreciation for her deeds, which she did night by night. At the end she only said it mostly as habit or because she made fun of the appreciation." "Great! Then we've something together yet!" Sarah snorted and moved on again.

"Besides, your doing as Slayer is not to see as an ordinary job in the least, no, it is rather your appointment, your destiny and partly your duty." "Duty? I haven't asked for it to become the Slayer. I don't mind when another one take this job. There will be a place open again, girls. Hey, exactly! I don't take on my job. I'll go on strike. I'll condemn it." Sarah replied nearly sarcastic. "Sarah, you don't seem to understand yet that this is not a 'job' which you can take on or disobey. This is your appointment." "Yeah, yeah! Never mind! I was chosen for it! No right to objection. This is a duty!" she gave up. "I do not understand your attitude. You actually should be glad that you get such an assignment. Many other Candidates would give everything for it." "Why should I be glad about it? I haven't asked for this assignment, do you remember? I would be ready to change with every girl, who gladly wants to take this duty." "You do with that more for humans than with every other work. You save the people. You are their heroine..." "Yeah and I allow that I die in the fight any time. Of course also for the people, who don't even appreciate it to me, well, they don't even notice it. And then, when I exist not any longer, another one will simply take my place, without knowing about my existence or maybe even respect it or something like that. So easy. As if I would never ever have existed. Worthless, despicable, not existent..." Sarah murmured gloomy. "It lies a little bit of truth in what you said, but so it is not like that either. I would see it as a little exaggerated. But you are right. The people are not allowed to know anything at all about your real existence. It only would make everything more difficult. It is not allowed to include any civilians in these things. Do not expose them to unnecessary dangers." "This means that I'm not allowed to get in touch with any other people, make no friends and stay always alone. For the rest of my life. And this also alone on my nightly patrols at this I'm going to been killed one day as all the others ago. I'm going to die lonely in the same way as I've lived lonely. Well, it wouldn't matter to die right now, so that it won't take too long. No typical girl-talks in that you whisper, giggle, scoff and make nonsense, no longer movie house, no fun any more..." "Oh, my sweet little pessimist." Monsieur Londres laughed now.

Sarah didn't find that funny, but she had to smile a little, because she noticed that she wasn't quite alone. Monsieur Londres would be a companion to her. In a world, people had no idea about that.

So Monsieur Londres walked with Sarah in his house and showed her books, which she should read through. They sat around a table and drank tea while they talked. Monsieur Londres explained her all what a Slayer has to do. Sarah listened eager for knowledge. She had fairly accepted her destiny, as she called it.

And slowly the ice between them melted and they treated nearly like good old friends, like father and daughter, and not any longer like strangers.

Then it was evening and time for Sarah to go home. Sarah was afraid a little about that, because she skipped school. But she couldn't tell the truth where she had been. So she walked home with the books. But she didn't meet the disastrous there, as she had suspected. She had luck, because her parents went very early out of the house and would come back late in the evening. This stood at a notice on the kitchen table.

So she went to bed and read the books.


	7. The sad outsider

7. The sad outsider

The next morning she got a reprimand from the principal, who was informed about Sarah's stay away from the lessons.

When Sarah was with Catherine, Alicia and Hannah in the breaks, she was silently thoughtful. The girls would never get to know what she was in reality. What she did instead of going into a movie house or quite normally dates. They never were allowed to know that she hung around at cemeteries in the night. It would stay her secret. A secret what the girls excluded, which excluded herself from the unconcerned life of her friends. And this made her sad and angry at the same time.

Whenever the girls asked her, if she would like to meet them and do something together, Sarah refused with the reasons to have no time, no interest or house arrest or she said that she already had something else to do.

It hurt her badly in the heart, when she told them these lies and it hurt her more to see that the three girls went out without her and had fun together and then told about their experiences.

And that was why that the girls turned away more and more from Sarah, because she never went out with them.

So Sarah was more or less alone at the school yard. She was still near by the three girls, but she had nothing or hardly to do with their lives. She carried on her own lonely life.

So some time went by.

Meanwhile she had begun the training with Monsieur Londres.

He showed her, which weapons she had to use. Besides her fighting skill and her will to survive, the stake would be her mean weapon. So Monsieur Londres trained Sarah in her reaction and condition: she had to run many miles to keep fit. And that, where Sarah wasn't so sporty. Then she should fight against him with a few kicks and beatings, which Monsieur Londres had taught her. She did it quite good for the first time, so that Monsieur Londres noticed contented that Sarah would get a good Slayer.


	8. The awakening of the sense

_Jean Griffin: I'm sorry that I confused you :(  
Well, let me say it in this way: you're right. actually it's impossible to recruit a new slayer if Faith isn't death. I thoguht that she is "unable to come" because she is in prison and so the watcher's council passed her over for that reason. I hope you understand it better now :)_

8. The awakening of the sense

One day he found that it would be time to stake her first vampire.

So they went late in the evening to the cemetery. Sarah was quite excited and nervous, but she won't admit it in front of Monsieur Londres. They stopped in front of a new grave.

"Where will you know from that this here will be a vampire?" "I've heard from his death. He was found completely bloodless and had two small wounds on his neck. A certain sign for a bite of a vampire." "Uh-huh, ok and what's now?" "Wait!" So he set down on a gravestone.

Sarah looked at him sceptically and sighed shrugging. "Of course! What else! Why I'm asking? All right. Anyway, I haven't planned anything else tonight." Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She looked around searching and stiffed: the earth of the grave moved, broke apart and a young man climbed out of it. She stared at the man stunned.

The man looked around at first and then sneered at Sarah. "Well, well, well, what do we have there? A sweet delicacy." And he came towards Sarah with bared fangs. "Uh!" Sarah stepped back. Then he jumped on her, but she could even do a leap by side to avoid him. She screamed and looked to Monsieur Londres.

He still set motionless on the gravestone and watched her, like a Watcher.

"Remember what you are. Not the vampires hunt you, but the other way round!" "A mean-well advice. But it's no use at all for you." "That's what YOU said!" Sarah tried to convey casual, but her voice trembled. She looked at Monsieur Londres again. He still didn't get ready for helping her. "So, you won't help me, how it seems, huh?" she stated without much hope. "Of course not, I understand! All right then!" she gave herself the answer.

"Anyway, who are you? I just want to know that before I kill you!" the vampire asked. Sarah looked at him angry and said a little bit convinced than a while ago, "I'm the Slayer!" "You are what? Ugh, don't make me laugh! A Slayer? I would better say a 'would-be-Slayer'! If you really would be one, would you then be scared of like this? No, I don't think so!" He came towards her again with that. She yielded back and ran against a gravestone. The vampire came closer to her.

There she swung back and pushed her stake, which she had in her hand all the time, against the vampire. But the stake hit him on the wrong spot. The vampire pulled the stake with a distorted face out of his stomach, threw it careless aside, sneered at Sarah and said, "Well, that was probably nothing at all. You have to hit my heart, not my stomach. My stomach doesn't like that as well, when he gets such a sharp thing pushed into. You have to practise aim. But you never would get the chance for it, 'cause you will die right now!" With that he came close to her, grasped her arms and held her tight. Sarah screamed shortly and defended herself weakly. There she gave up and waited now for her death.

The vampire lowered his opened mouth over her neck and wanted to bite just in this moment when he received a push from behind, which he noticed in his heart. He looked down. There was really a stake in his heart. He screamed angry and broke up into dust at the moment.

Sarah stared unbelieving at the place, the vampire stood just barely. Monsieur Londres gave her another stake and they moved on across the cemetery. "You have to learn to use your strength and abilities. They are necessary to survive. If I were not stepped in, you would be dead now. And this is not allowed to happen to you a second time. Finally, I cannot always come along with you. You have to fight against the vampires, defeat your fear, otherwise you will never learn it." he told her, while they walked across the cemetery.

They didn't notice the figure that watched them. This figure jumped now with a leap at Monsieur Londres and threw him to the ground. Sarah stiffed. It seemed to her, as if her dream would happen once more. And she knew how this dream ended. Monsieur Londres and the vampire fought together. When the vampire gave Monsieur Londres an extremely violent beat something awaked in Sarah. And without thinking about, she jumped at the vampire from behind, pulled him away from Monsieur Londres, so that the vampire now lay in front of her on the ground.

She stood in front of him and pushed her stake into the heart of the vampire, which just wanted get up. He let out a growl when he broke up into dust.

Now Sarah had made it: she had hunted her first vampire. She hardly could believe what she had done.

"I guess we are quits now. We have saved mutual our lives. Thank you very much." Monsieur Londres murmured and rose up groaning. Sarah turned to Monsieur Londres unbelieving and asked, "Have I really staked a vampire that turned to dust in front of my eyes?" "Yes, you have done it and I am very proud of you! But this was first of all the beginning. Many others will follow him." Monsieur Londres answered smiling. "Oh my god..." Sarah groaned, but she felt fine at the thought of her first staked vampire.

Yeah, she already would show it to the bad vampires! They should look out and tremble with fear, because Sarah Blackstone, the new Slayer, will defeat them!


	9. Live is hard and unfair

9. Live is hard and unfair

So it went well quite a while. Sarah got better more and more and staked meanwhile one vampire after another. In the meantime, about 3 weeks went by when Sarah staked her first vampire.

Monsieur Londres always came along with her up to now, but now he was ill and Sarah had to do her patrol without him since two days. That was why Sarah always visited him, before she began.

She didn't believe so much that Monsieur Londres was so seriously ill, but wanted to prepare her for fighting alone.

She was very nervous on her first patrol alone. But she noticed that she could do it alone as well. That was why it didn't matter any more that she had to go alone.

Her parents didn't get anything at all of that. They thought that Sarah either would be good in her room or do something with her 'new school friends' Catherine, Alicia and Hannah. Anyhow, so Sarah told them. And there they believed her daughter, they didn't think about that Sarah told them one lie after another.

On an evening, when Sarah wanted to go first to Monsieur Londres and then alone to the cemetery again, her mother stood in her room. "You want to go out again? I didn't hear you coming last night." "Uh, yeah, Mom. Well, you couldn't, 'cause I was very quite. I know that you've got a very restless sleep and there I wouldn't wake you up, 'cause you've already slept..." "Well, and where you intend to go out to this evening?" "Um, I meet with Catherine and the other girls..." "Oh, really? But Catherine's mother didn't know anything about it that you wanted to go out with Catherine and the others." "Well, it was decided just short-term. Maybe Catherine couldn't tell her any more about it." "Sarah! You don't believe in it, do you? Don't tell us lies! We know that you haven't spent the passed time with the girls. We've asked them about it. They haven't taken you with them. They only see you in school. So, don't tell us that you want to go out with them. Well, I'm listening. Where and above all with whom you go out every evening?" Sarah stared at her mother. They had found it out. What should she say now?

She could hardly say: "Yeah, mom, that's right! I haven't met with Catherine and the others. But that's like this: I've known at my first school day that I'm the new Slayer and now I go constantly at cemeteries and hunt vampires there. I save the world with that!" Her mother would regard her as crazy and send her probably to a clinic or drag along to all the psychiatrists.

She thought about it feverishly and there something came to her mind, "Uh, yeah, that's so... it's true, I don't meet with Catherine and the others..." "But?" "I visit a man..." There her mother looked at her shocked and her thoughts went through, the thoughts of a worried mother about her just fifteen-year-old daughter who met with a man. Whatever for... "A man?" "Yeah, he's ill and I keep him company, 'cause he doesn't know anybody here except me..." "And what are you doing together?" Her mother tried to control herself and not to sound too hysterical.

"You know that I'm not so good in French. That's why he gives me help in French. He's Frenchman." Her mother stared at her speechless and stammered, "I... I don't believe that... That can't be true! You don't go there any more, did you get it?" "But, Mom, I..." "I've said no! You will see this man never more!"

"Mom, you don't understand. I have to go to him, 'cause..." Sarah meant nearly desperately. "What does it mean 'you have to'? Oh my god! I understand very well what it is about and it displeases me thorough. You won't go to him. Neither today nor tomorrow, nor at any time again! Besides, you have house arrest!" "I've what? Mom, I never had house arrest..." "That wasn't necessary in former times, it must be but now, 'cause you are not so good any more, like you used to!" With that she went out of the room and locked the door. "Mom..." Sarah shouted behind her mother and stared furious and stunned to the door.

"Well, that's the thanks that I save you from the vampires, huh?" she murmured angry. Then she turned around, took her coat and her stake, opened her window and climbed up the roof. Then she jumped down on the lowest point and set off to Monsieur Londres. She scolded with herself on her way.

After she had done her visit to Monsieur Londres and told him about the incident with her mother, she walked to the cemetery.


	10. No way back

10. No way back

She let her rage out at the vampires that she met. She fought dogged with them and staked them in the end.

She was so busy with fighting that she didn't notice that four young persons at the age of fifteen to seventeen walked past directly near her: there are Hannah, Catherine, Alicia and her younger sister Michelle. Now these four walked past cheerfully and talked together. But a vampire had discovered them already and rushed now to them. They started to scream and ran away fearfully.

But the vampire had caught one of them: Michelle. She screamed and defended herself desperately against the vampire. He held her tight merciless and got closer to her neck. Sarah, who had just staked a vampire, heard the scream and ran in the direction the scream came from.

"Hey, sharp-teeth!" she shouted to guide the attention to her. The vampire turned around to her and sneered, "Well, I'm very lucky tonight. There is a dessert. Wait until I'm ready with this one." "Well, it seems to be your lucky day. But why don't you take me as main meal? You would certainly take more pleasure in me than in her." "Well, maybe you're right!" Then he looked at Michelle. "You stay here! Don't worry. You have your turn after her!" And he threw her to the ground. Michelle looked to them fearful. The vampire rushed to Sarah with a broad sneer. Sarah already waited for him. "Run!" she shouted to Michelle. But Michelle couldn't move for fear. "But not too far, all right?" whispered the vampire to Michelle.

"Do you know that I actually don't like it when I'm attacked unasked and disturbed me in my doing. I'm going to be very unpleasant." she told the vampire, while she avoided his attack. "And by the way, I don't like it to tell lies to my parents constantly to sneak me away at night and hang around on cemeteries. While all the others have fun and do something together. And all this only 'cause I've fulfil such a stupid duty. An appointment. Ugh, there I can't even appoint****to anything. That would be my duty, they mean. But I won't fulfil this duty. I want to life so normal like every other girl." "Who to the devil are you?" gasped the vampire, when he got a strong kick from Sarah. "Are you really so stupid and don't know it? Uh, you vampires are really too silly! Were you such like that as humans? Then it isn't really a loss for the humans!" Sarah rolled across the ground to the other side after she was thrown to the ground from the vampire and he wanted to rush to her. "You're strong... Are you perhaps - the Slayer?" "Hey, the player gets 100 points and wins an inflatable solarium for a lifelong guarantee. Have fun with that!" Sarah made mocking digs. "The Slayer, here in London! I can't believe it!" "Well, my friend, there you feel the same like I do. I couldn't believe it either at first, when I was told it. But as you see, it's true. And now, go to hell and say hello to for me the others! Tell them that I'm fed up with you. And if one should dare it to be in my way that gets to do with the Slayer! I finally want to live so, as before. Like every normal girl as well." With these words she pushed the stake into the heart of the vampire. He broke up into dust short time after that.

Then she looked around and noticed that the girl still sit on the ground and stared at her wide-eyed. Sarah sighed and walked slowly to the girl. It was the first time that she had 'spectators' that had also taken part in her 'show'.

"Hey, is everything all right with you?" she asked. The girl stared at her, unable to say something. Then Sarah gave her the hand and helped her to get up. Then the girl nodded and stammered, "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me... Thanks, you've probably saved my life."

"Michelle, oh my god, Michelle, there you are!" a girl called from a distance, before she appeared with two other girls.

The girl, Michelle, turned around to the voice. The three other girls came closer and one of the girls embraced her and sobbed, "How are you? Is anything wrong with you? Are you all right? I'm so sorry. We all were ran away completely scared and haven't noticed that you were not come along with us. We searched everywhere for you and were afraid of that this guy would something do to you!" "I'm all right. The guy would have done something to me, if this girl wouldn't have helped me." With that she turned around again and pointed at Sarah. But she didn't stand any more on the spot. She walked away.

"There! There is she!" one girl called and pointed at a person, who walked away from them. "Hey, girl, please wait." they shouted and ran after her.

Sarah stopped hesitated, turned around and got a shock: these girls were Catherine, Hannah, Alicia and another girl Sarah helped. She was caught and didn't feel well in her present situation.

She didn't expect that someone could watch her and even that these could be these girls.

What should she do now?


	11. An unexpected surprise

11. An unexpected surprise

"Thanks that you…" Alicia started, but became silent when she looked at Sarah unbelieving. Catherine asked, "Sarah? Is that you, Sarah?" And she stepped towards Sarah.

The girl, who Sarah saved, asked whispering, "Who?" Hannah answered her, "Sarah, one girl of our class. She moved here only short time ago."

Sarah thought about it one moment. Then she realized that there was no use to deny and so she answered silently and very hesitated, "Yeah, it's me…"

"What... what are you doing here so alone?" Catherine asked confused. "She has fought with this guy and killed him then with a stake. He broke up into dust. I've seen it. She saved my life." The girl answered. "Is that true that you saved the life of my sister Michelle, 'cause you fought with this guy and killed him?" Alicia asked. Sarah only nodded.

"But how can a human break up into dust?" Catherine asked. "That wasn't a human, not any more anyhow. He was a vampire." Sarah replied without thinking. Now she had betrayed herself!

"Vampires?" the four girls asked shocked at the same time. "Yeah, uh, well, I have to go now..." Sarah murmured and turned around. "Wait!" Alicia said and grasped her arm. "First you tell us what's about the vampires and what you have to do with that!" "I... I can't... I'm not allowed to... I have to keep out civilians..." Sarah stammered. "Who says that?" Alicia asked cutting without relaxing her grasp. "Ouch! You hurt me!" Sarah hissed. "Who says that?" Alicia repeated. "The Watchers Council! They'd forbidden me to acquaint civilians with that." "What is the Watchers Council?" Alicia asked further. "Please, Alicia, let her go. What's wrong with you? She saved my life!" Michelle begged. "Keep out of that, Michelle! It's quite strangely that she's here by sheer chance at the same time as we are and then helps you as well! I don't want say anything, but may it be that you have waylaid us to meet with us? We already know that your Mom wonder where you ever stay. Well, I'm listening!" "If I were you, I would listen to your sister. Do you show your gratitude like this way?" Sarah glanced at Alicia angry. But this was careless about it and kept her fixed grasp. "When you let me go, I'll tell it!" Sarah meant. There Alicia nodded and let her go. Sarah used this chance and ran off.

But Alicia reacted and ran behind her. She reached her, threw her to the ground and held her tight there. Sarah had fought tonight too much and was now too exhausted to defend herself against Alicia. Normally she would manage that without any difficulties. So she defended herself only weak and then she gave up completely. She lay gasping on the ground and murmured, "Maybe I should train much more..."

"So, and now no more excuses: who or what are you? And what are you doing here?" "Well, maybe you wouldn't believe me! That's why I don't need to tell you! Ouch..." Alicia held her tight more rougher. "Are you always so rough? All right, well, first of all I haven't waylaid you. And I was here near you by sheer chance. And this hadn't done anything with you. I even didn't know that you are here, too! Well, actually I'm not allowed to tell it, but I'm the Slayer. Ouch!" Alicia's grasp was more fixed. "You pretend that you are here by sheer chance? At night? And how comes that you appear just then when we were here? Now tell us finally the truth or I can't guarantee something any longer!" "For Heaven's sake! I already told you the truth! Maybe people call it also coincidence, if you are at the same time on the same place! I only can tell you that I'm the Slayer! And that's the pure truth! It's not my fault that you don't believe me!" "What's a Slayer?" Michelle asked. "The Slayer has to hunt and kill vampires!" "Uh-huh! Of course, what else! Now, listen to me, Sarah! I don't like it when people tell me lies!" Alicia hissed. "And I don't like it when I tell the truth and people don't believe me!" Sarah hissed back. „You pretend to be a Vampire Slayer?" "Uh, why do people actually never understand this? Not A or ONE, but THE Slayer. There's always only one." "Where shall we know from that you don't send us up and tell us only a great lie and just have waylaid us in the end for whatever?" Alicia meant derisively.

"You have to trust in me. Listen, I could never do any harm to you, promise! And when you don't believe me, we could go to my Watcher. He will convince you of my truth." "Well, no go! You only want to run away again. But, ok, take us to your 'mysterious Watcher', so that he could tell us of your 'true existence'." Alicia replied sarcastically. With that she grabbed Sarah on her arm and pulled her quite rough onto her legs. "You don't need to dislocate my arm!" Sarah complained. But Alicia ignored her and asked, "Which way?" "This way!" Sarah pointed in the direction and wanted to tear off from Alicia's grasp and go. But this held her still tight. "Ok. Let's go." And she pulled Sarah behind her.

So they walked to Monsieur Londres.


	12. Top secret!

12. Top secret!

This one was astonished, as he saw the four girls with Sarah, who was hold tight from one of the girls. "Sarah?" he asked confused. "Hey, Monsieur Londres!" she greeted him and lifted her free hand. "You are her 'Watcher'?" Alicia wanted to know. Monsieur Londres looked at Sarah. She shrugged only excused. "Uh, yes, I am, but..." "May we come in?" Hannah asked politely. Monsieur Londres only nodded and let the girls in.

Alicia pulled Sarah into the house. "Would you perhaps let me go now?" Sarah asked angry. Alicia let her go hesitated. Monsieur Londres turned to Sarah. "Sarah, what does the whole thing mean? You know very well that you have to keep civilians out of your doing." "Of course I know that. You have inform me about it often enough! But say that to them! I helped one of them and they thanked me like this way..." Sarah told bitterly and made a gesture. "Please, Monsieur Londres, explain them what I am..." With that Sarah dropped herself with a deep sigh in an armchair.

"Well, yes, uh, Sarah is... well, she's the Slayer!" "She already said that! But what does that mean and what is the Watchers Council?" Alicia replied. Monsieur Londres threw a reproachful glance at Sarah. This shrugged only again.

Then Monsieur Londres continued, "All right. You already know about that. The Watchers Council is a meeting of all Watchers of the Candidates and of course also the Watcher of the Slayer. With other words, me." "Candidates?" Catherine asked. "There are many Candidates on all over the world. Many even don't know anything about their life as Candidate. So am I before. Candidates are girls, which wait for, to be promoted as the Slayer. Potential Slayers. But this isn't really a good job. I can assure you. Well, it's much better to be a Candidate." Sarah uttered ironically.

"Sarah was a Candidate before, that's true. She didn't know anything about it until recently. Because of the death of the previous Slayer, one of the Candidates must be chosen for the new Slayer. We know that it would be Sarah by our clairvoyants. So we searched for her and informed her about it. And since then she's the new Slayer and killed vampires, so as her appointment prescribe it." "Is there only one Slayer in the whole world?" Hannah asked surprised. Monsieur Londres nodded and said solemn, "In a book, which is only reserved for us Watchers, is written in holy letters: _Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. A Chosen One. One..._" "He likes to hold this speech." Sarah interrupted him grinning. She got a punished glance of her Watcher for that. But this made her only to grin more. "Anyhow, Sarah is the Chosen One in this generation. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." Monsieur Londres said finally.

"Well, it really seems to be that you don't tell us lies... There are really vampires here. They exist. Wow!" Alicia murmured. "Well, I'm not exactly so glad about it..." Sarah replied shrugging. "These beasts must be destroyed." Michelle noticed and thought with fear about, what would have happened if Sarah wouldn't have helped her. She was now very furious with the vampires that would do something to her. "Of course they must be destroyed. And I'm there for this reason..." Sarah replied with a sigh. "I'll help you with that!" Sarah smiled tired and meant, "No, Michelle, that's impossible! You shouldn't be involved in that. It's bad enough that you know about it at all." When she saw Michelle's disappointed face she meant conciliatory, "Believe me, it's really better for you. It's not so easy to handle with these beasts!"

"Maybe they can help you anyway..." Monsieur Londres said. "Sorry? But you always said that..." "Well, maybe that's a little bit different here..." "What should there be even different on it? How could they be any help for me? They don't have my strengths..." "That may be true, but they have the will for fighting..." Sarah sighed and thought by herself: "I probably would never make head of Monsieur Londres."

Then Monsieur Londres explained the four girls what they have to do when they meet a vampire. They listened attentively.

When they all set off home, they still couldn't believe it at all. Sarah, classmate of Alicia, Hannah and Catherine and Michelle's lifesaver, was the Vampire Slayer!

They took Sarah up to her home. Sarah wondered why she never met with the also fifteen-year-old Michelle before in school. Michelle explained that she goes at another school than her older sister. Then they said goodbye to Sarah and promised once more that they wouldn't ever talk anyone about that. But they would like to talk about it on the next day after school, because of Michelle. Sarah should tell them exactly everything.

So Sarah climbed up the roof through the window in her room. Her parents didn't even notice her disappearance. So she went to bed with mixed feeling and fell asleep short time after that quite contented.


	13. Friendship is the key

13. Friendship is the key

The next morning they met again after school. Sarah told them for the third time, how she got to know that she was a Candidate and should now be the Chosen One.

She made friends with the both sisters and the other two girls. This friendship grew very tender.

She liked to go to school and meet them there and after school also with Michelle. So she didn't have to tell lies to her parents and could say with good conscience that she met with her friends.

The four girls insisted on helping Sarah with her duty. That was why Monsieur Londres trained with them nearly in the same way as with Sarah. But the training with her was a bit different, because she was the Slayer. The girls were actually prepared for the necessities.

And then the day came, they were allowed to go with the Slayer on Vampire Hunting for the first time. They were all nervous of course. But Sarah calmed them down. She was also a very good teacher. She showed her friends how to kill the vampires successful. The girls learned it very fast. So Sarah went with her four friends together on Vampire Hunting in the evening. They got better and better and Sarah was proud of them. Monsieur Londres too and he was more proud of his 'little pessimist', because she developed into an excellent Slayer, who took her duty very seriously and carried out this to the greatest satisfaction.

Sarah was very happy and contented with her life although the duty as the Slayer wasn't so easy to handle. She noticed that she had now found true friends, because with her old friends she could only talk about clothes, movies or other 'unimportant' things. But saw the things with the four girls now quite differently. She did an important duty with them. There the conversations about clothes and so on were unimportant. The most important thing was the trust to each other. This held the beautiful friendship together. Her old friends had absolutely no idea that there were really vampires and other 'monsters' and so they didn't know that they live in another reality, as Sarah did earlier, too. But now she lived in another reality than her old friends. Sarah went through this new reality together with her friends.

And so they hunted and killed together many vampires.


	14. Be prepared for the worst…

14. Be prepared for the worst…

But a group of vampires planned to seize the world domination and with that the fall of the worldly order, so that the vampires would rule over the earth again. But at first they had to 'eliminate' the Slayer for that.

A few vampires observed the Slayer and her friends at the Vampire Hunting and tried to find out how to hurt the Slayer the most. At a fight between Sarah and a vampire Michelle helped her to stake him. After he broke up into dust the both girls looked at each other smiling, a smile full of warmth, trust and friendship. But also the vampires realized that. Now they knew what to do! They returned and told the other vampires about their plan.

And a few evenings later they carried out their plan: Michelle was just on the way to Sarah to meet her before the Vampire Hunting and then to visit Monsieur Londres. Her sister wanted to come later, because she had something else to do. So Michelle set off alone to Sarah. She did feel that someone followed her and she turned around fearful. But she couldn't see anybody in the already dark street. She grabbed into her bag and clutched the stake, which Sarah had given everyone of them and walked now a bit faster.

Suddenly, a person came from a corner and stood directly in front of her. She yielded back frightened. But this person, who turned out as a vampire by a growl, came slowly towards her. Michelle yielded back for fear, pulled her stake out of her bag and said with a trembled voice, "Leave me alone or I'll push it into your dead heart." The vampire bared his teeth and replied sneering, "Oh, you really would do that? I'm not so quite sure." With that he jumped towards Michelle. She screamed fearfully and held the stake in front of herself.

The vampire stopped before the sharp end of the stake and hit it away with strong slap. "Ohoh..." Michelle meant and turned around and wanted to run away. But she stopped and stood rooted to the spot and stared down the street.

While she spoke with the vampire in her back, a few vampires - even very much - had put behind her, so that she was now surrounded from both sides.

"Shit..." she murmured, turned around again and tried an escape past the single vampire. But this one was faster and cut off her way. The other vampires came to them. One of the vampires grabbed Michelle tight. She defended herself screaming and desperately. Another vampire gave her a slap in the face, which made her a bit calmer.

"Should we taste a bit of her sweet blood?" a female vampire asked. "No! You know that we shouldn't do that." another vampire meant. "Anyhow, not yet..." he added sneering. "Oh, come on! A small taste will be entitled to us." she replied and lowered her head with bared teeth over Michelle's neck.

Michelle still defended herself desperately and tried to free herself from the strong grasp of the vampire. But for this reason, he held her only tighter. Michelle shook when the vampire came closer to her. But suddenly the vampire raised her head and went a step back again and giggled. She only would scare her and that was very successful. Michelle sobbed.

"Come on! Let's go!" one of the waiting vampires said. "We have what we wanted!" He looked at Michelle sneering. She defended herself a little bit more again and screamed, "No, let me go! Help... No! Don't..." "Shut up, Sweetie! Otherwise I'll take a closer look at you neck!" meant one of the vampires threatening.

So the vampires pulled the poor Michelle with them in the darkness, where Michelle's desperately, but choked, screams died away.


	15. …and hope the best

15. …and hope the best

In the meantime at Sarah: Hannah and Catherine were already there and the three girls became so absorbed in their cheerful talk that they didn't notice how time flew. Only when the doorbell was ringing they noticed it. Sarah opened it.

It was Alicia. "Hey, Sarah! How are you?" she greeted Sarah. She looked at Alicia a little bit confused and asked, "Um, well, fine. But where's Michelle? Wouldn't she come here with you?" Now it was Alicia's part to look confused at Sarah. "What? Michelle isn't here yet? Do you want to tell me that she really isn't here yet? She would mainly go sooner to you, 'cause I had something else to do..." "Um, no, Michelle isn't here..." "Don't fool around! No kidding!" Alicia meant angry. "Well. Now, is she here or not?" "I already said that she's not here." "That's true." Hannah confirmed. She stood together with Catherine on top of the stairs. "This can't be true! It has been a long time since she left the house..." Alicia said. And after a while she said wide-eyed, "Oh no, she won't have been..." "What do you mean?" Catherine asked her friend. This one looked at them and finished her sentence, "...attacked by vampires?"

Sarah looked around frightened for her parents, pushed Alicia up into her room as soon as possible and hissed to Alicia and the others, "Don't say such a thing too loud any more! My parents still have no idea what I am!"

"You really think that vampires have attacked Michelle and...?" Hannah asked. „No, no, no, this can't be true!" Catherine meant and shook her head. Alicia sobbed and said with tears in the eyes, "And why isn't she here yet? She would have to be here long before me. Oh my god! When she really... then it's my fault! Oh, I shouldn't have let her go alone... I will never forgive myself that I have let her go alone…" Sarah put a hand on her shoulder, looked at her and said comforting, "Hey, Alicia, please, calm down. It isn't proved that she really was attacked by vampires. And it's not your fault! Please, don't talk you into believing it! We'll search for her now and definitely find her as well... alive and safely! Ok?" Alicia looked up at Sarah and then she nodded while she wiped the tears away. "All right." Sarah sighed.

She hoped that she had encouraged the others more than herself. Because she also guessed that Michelle was attacked by vampires and didn't get over this attack very good. And secretly she damned herself that she included her friends in the Hunting and exposed them to danger with that.

"But, um, where should we search for her?" Catherine asked. The friends looked at each other confused, because they didn't know it.

"Um, I guess, first we should search for her the way she could have come and if we haven't found her then, we'll expand our search." Sarah answered. She added in thoughts, "... that means mainly on the cemetery or right now in the morgue!"

Then she packed a few things together: stakes, crucifixes, holy water. She voluntary did without garlic! Then she asked if every one of her friends had got even an own stake at least and set off with them outside in the on and on progressing night. At first they went to Monsieur Londres.

When this one opened them and noticed their sad faces he asked, "Hello. What's the matter with you? Did something happen?" Sarah informed, "Yeah, something did happen. But I hope it won't turn out as that what we guess. Michelle went to me long before her sister. But she didn't appear up to now." While she told this, the glances of the Slayer and her Watcher met and they thought the same. But they didn't say anything. Sarah only nodded unnoticed by the others as answer.

"Could you perhaps keep the eyes open after my little sister? If she should show to you…" Alicia begged. "Yes, of course." "Thanks." Hannah said. "Well, and we're going to search for Michelle and find her definitely." Sarah said to her friends, but actually she talked to her Watcher.

"Good luck." Monsieur Londres whispered, when he stood at his front door and looked behind them.


	16. The informant and an argument

16. The informant and an argument

Then they branched off the way and searched for Michelle.

Suddenly they heard a dull sound and after that a suppressed curse from Hanna. "Hannah, my god, what happened?" Catherine asked her friend and came to Hannah, who sat on the ground. Sarah and Alicia followed Catherine. "Uh, I'm fine. I only stumbled over something." Hannah replied and smiled at her friends. Catherine held out her hand to Hannah and helped her to get up. Sarah looked around searching. There was something!

She took a step forwards, bended down and picked up an object. "What's the matter, Sarah?" Alicia asked. Sarah turned around and showed the object: it was a stake! The friends stared at it. "I probably stumbled over this..." Hannah said. Alicia put frightened a hand over the mouth. They all knew very well whom this stake belonged to: Michelle! But nobody said, what all were thinking about!

Suddenly Sarah whirled around and looked strained in a dark corner between the houses that weren't illuminated by the streetlights. "Sarah..." But this one warded Catherine off with a gesture. "Ok, let's get it over quickly, 'cause I have to find a friend!" she said into the darkness. "I know!" came as answer. And after that a man, a vampire, came out of the darkness. The friends noticed the pale skin of the vampire, when he passed the streetlight. The girls yielded back instinctively. But Sarah didn't. She stayed there and watched the vampire.

"And where will you know that from?" "I just know it!" he said in a calm tone, which made Sarah a bit furious. She groaned and asked angry, "Can you maybe express yourself a little bit more taciturnly?" "No!" the vampire replied. "Uhh, you really get on my nerves! I'm not in the mood to talk to an undead about irrelevant things, got it?" "Yes." "Great! Then let's come to the point now!" And she already changed in a posture for the fight. But the vampire stayed motionless under the streetlight. "What's wrong? Don't you want to attack me?" Sarah asked ironically. "No, not tonight!" And she noticed a short smile at the face of the vampire and that made her more furiously. "Come on! You waste my precious time!" "I'm sorry for that!" Sarah rolled her eyes angry. And suddenly: "Come to the cemetery, into the mausoleum of the family Hatred. In the grave of Henry is a secret way. You follow that." "What?" Sarah asked surprised and stared without acting behind the vampire, which turned around now silently and disappeared into the night. Even the friends that did listen to this conversation stared behind him.

"Well, what was that?" Hannah asked. Without turning around to her friends, Sarah said bitterly, "He just told us that Michelle is kept in prison in the mentioned mausoleum by the vampires!" The friends looked at each other frightened.

"All right! Then we just go to the cemetery now!" Alicia meant. "No!" Sarah whirled around. "You don't come with me! I'll handle that, alone!" "What do you mean?" "You know that very well, Alicia! You all will go home now again. And I'll carry this out alone, 'cause I'm the Slayer! That's my duty after all!" "Listen, Sarah! Michelle is my sister and I'll rescue her! And I won't listen to you that I shouldn't do it!" Alicia stepped angry towards Sarah and glanced at her. Sarah returned her glace and said, "You won't do anything like that, got it? This here is all alone my business and none of yours! So, just keep out of it, ok?" "But it's my sister, for heaven's sake! And I won't let her down!" "You only endanger my duty with that and I have to take care of somebody else!" Sarah replied now venomously. "You..." Alicia began.

But Catherine, who was stepped between them, cut her off and said reproachful, "Listen! Are you now completely crazy? Stop it, both! It's enough! You behave like two little kids!" Then she looked at both, which now looked a bit embarrassed. "Have you nothing better to do than to argue about who goes where? Don't you ever think about Michelle, who still is kept in prison by the terrible vampires???" To give her words even more expression, she waved her hands around in the air.


	17. Meet the devil in person: Suburb to hell

17. Meet the devil in person - Suburb to hell

Michelle, who sobbed meanwhile, was really taken to the cemetery by the vampires. They pulled her behind themselves. She had given up to defend herself against the stronger vampires and expected now that she probably would soon end up as feed for the vampires or - even worse - should become a vampire as well. She let everything happen to her.

"Stop crying!" a vampire hissed at her. But Michelle couldn't do anything against it. Tears of despair rolled down her red cheeks and accumulated on her chin before they dropped to the ground.

The vampires pulled her through the way and came now in a room where many other vampires were. That was probably the quarter of the vampires: their coffins stood in the room. Michelle looked around fearful and turned up her nose involuntarily: an unbearable stench of blood was in the air. And another, very old: the smell of the endless! Michelle shivered.

The vampire, who held her tight all the time, pulled her now to a place in the room and threw her on the ground. When Michelle sat up groaning and looked up slowly, she shivered once more: a probably very powerful and wise vampire sat on a kind of throne. The vampire, who threw her to the ground, bowed to the vampire and said respectful, "Master, we bring you here the friend of the Slayer." With these words he pointed at Michelle, who stared at the vampires wide-eyed. "So, you are a friend of the Slayer, aren't you?" Michelle winced involuntarily at this dangerous voice of the seeming head of the vampires and couldn't say anything for fear. But she didn't need to answer, because the head of the vampires only nodded and sneered at Michelle malignant.

There they heard footsteps and another vampire came to them, bowed to the head and said, "Master Krakatau, the Slayer and her friends are on the way here. I've informed them of our location." "All right." the head of the vampires, Krakatau, replied and sneered again. Then he turned to Michelle, "Then you mean a lot to the Slayer and her friends, when they come to visit us for that reason. But don't worry! We're prepared for their visit." And he let flash his sharp vampire-teeth. Michelle yielded back fearful, but she ran against one of the vampires, which gathered around Krakatau and her. "Let's prepare a suitable welcome for them, what do you think?" he turned to Michelle again. But she still didn't know what to answer. Krakatau nodded to a few vampires. These grasped Michelle on her arms and held her tight. "Oh no, please, don't do anything to me..." Michelle begged trembling with tears in the eyes.

"Uh, who will be so fearful, huh?" Krakatau meant scornful. "What shall we do with her?" one of the vampires asked. "Let's lock her up in a coffin. Then she can get used to how it will be when she's turned into a vampire as well." another meant sneering. Michelle watched him scared. "No, I've got a better idea. We don't wait until the Slayer appears, but turn her into a vampire right now. She'll become certainly a sweet vampire. A sweet fallen angel." a female vampire giggled. "No, when we turn her into a vampire right now, where remains then the drama when the Slayer is here and has to watch helpless when her friend turned into a vampire?" "You're right!" she meant shrugging.

"Prevent her only from an escape. It doesn't matter what you do with her otherwise." Krakatau meant now. "But I guess she won't risk it anyway, because this would mean her certain death..." With that he looked at Michelle condescending. Michelle swallowed.

"Come on!" one of the vampires commanded her and pulled her to a wall. There he threw Michelle rough to the ground. Michelle crouched herself on the ground at the wall and sobbed desperately.

The vampires took no notice of her any more now and expected delighted the arrival of the Slayer and her friends to rescue this girl. But it won't get so far, they'll care for that...


	18. What’s the matter?

18. What's the matter?

Sarah took a deep breath and breathed out. "You're right, Catherine, as usual! I'm sorry, Alicia, that I reacted like that. I'm really worried about Michelle." "Never mind, Sarah. I know!" Alicia replied with a sad, nearly desperately, face.

And Sarah could swear that she saw suppressed tears in Alicia's eyes. But she wasn't surprised, because she almost felt the same. And Michelle wasn't even her sister. But her best friend. She realized that in this moment. And the vampires knew that before and took this chance. They knew how to hurt her most. And this made her furious.

So the friends set off to the cemetery. They stopped in front of the mausoleum of the family Hatred. "A quite right name for such beasts..." Hannah said condescending. "It was just a thought." she apologized shrugging as Catherine, Alicia and Sarah looked at her confused. They held their breath and entered the mausoleum.

Determined, Sarah walked up to the grave of Henry. With only one movement she lifted the slab of the grave and swallowed. There was really a hole in the ground. She nodded to her friends, climbed inside the grave and jumped into hole. Her friends followed her example. When they all stood below the hole they walked along the only way.

"My Master, they arrived!" one of the vampires, which stood at the entrance of the cave, said. "Sarah, watch out!" Michelle yelled fearful. "Be quiet!" a vampire hissed at her, gave her a slap in the face and covered her mouth.

"What do you think how long the way will still take?" Hannah asked whispering just in this moment when Michelle screamed. "I..." Sarah, who walked at first, began. But suddenly she grew silent and stopped abrupt, so that Catherine, who walked directly behind her, had to take care not to run into Sarah.

They stood now right in the entrance of the cave. They all stared scared at the majority vampires. "Welcome, Slayer!" the head of the vampires greeted Sarah and nodded to them. Sarah winced and stared at him shortly. Then her speech came back again. She answered, "Well, you already know me? Why is it that nobody has introduced you to me? I think that's a little bit strange and impolite, don't you think so, too?" With every single word her self-confidence, that got lost at the sight of the many vampires, came back again.

"Oh, yes of course, how impolite of me! Well, I am Krakatau, the head of these vampires! Or let's say in another way, these vampires are my devoted servants and I am their Master!" "Ok. There we've introduced ourselves and know each other now we could go on! Well, I've heard you have someone, who belongs to me?" "Um, has this gotten around so fast like this?" Krakatau scoffed. Sarah didn't listen to it but just watched the head of the vampires awaited. "Well?" "You're pretty cheeky and impatient for a Slayer. Well, what should you expect even of a fifteen-year-old kid! Anyway, you're the youngest Slayer I've met. And believe me, I've seen many Slayers come and go." Sarah pressed the hands against her hips and meant angry, "I'm no kid any more!" "All right. Well, you guess that I have something of yours? What would you say if that's right?" Krakatau snapped his fingers.

The vampires, who have gathered around them, made a passage. A vampire, who pulled Michelle with him, stepped through it. Michelle had tried to free herself at the arrival of her friends. But she couldn't flee yet. Another vampire followed both, always ready to hold Michelle tight, if she would try to escape.

When Sarah and the other girls saw Michelle, they held their breath for a moment and watched her sympathetic. They noticed nearly relieved that she wasn't bitten yet.

"Michelle..." Sarah and Alicia whispered at the same time and could hardly resist the urge to run to Michelle. "Yes, the sweet little angel..." Krakatau meant scoffing. "She would make an excellent vampire, wouldn't she? What do you think?" And he laughed malicious.


	19. A mortal request

19. A mortal request

"What do you want?" Sarah asked growling. "When you already ask like that... your death!" That was clear!

"No, but not in this way you perhaps think! I will let you die and revive you as a vampire!" "What? I shall turn into a vampire?" Sarah replied shocked. "Yes! When you give yourself to me I'll let go your friend." "Really?" The head of the vampires nodded. "No, Sarah. Please, don't trust him..." Michelle begged, but got a slap in the face of a vampire again. Sarah looked at her worried and stammered, "I… I just can't..."

"I can make your decision a little bit easier, if you would like this rather..." And he nodded to the vampire, who held Michelle tight. The vampire sneered, so that his teeth flashed. At first he threw his head back and then he got closer to Michelle's neck. "Nooo!!!" Sarah screamed and wanted to go to her, but she was held up by few vampires. Michelle sobbed pitiful, but didn't defend herself any longer, because she realized that she wasn't a match for the vampire. The vampire bended over her neck and rested there a while. Then he bit abruptly. Michelle winced when the vampire began to suck her blood. "No, no, no, Michelle..." Sarah screamed and cried.

"Please..." she turned now to the head of the vampires. "Will you give yourself to me?" Sarah turned around to her friends, who were also surrounded by vampires. They shook their heads. Then she turned again to Michelle, who still was bitten by the vampire and rapidly grew weak. "Yes..." Sarah sobbed. "All right."

The vampire stopped biting Michelle right now. He held her now tight again with a persistent grasp and had to take care, that she didn't break down because of the loss of blood. Michelle could hardly keep on her legs. She breathed heavy and was already a little bit pale. They could recognize the both bite-wounds on her neck, which the vampire left behind. A little bit of blood still dropped out of it where it dried short time later. "Please, let her go." Sarah begged. "I'll keep my promise if you'll keep yours." "Yeah, damned!" Krakatau nodded again to the vampire. He threw Michelle roughly to the ground. "Michelle..." Sarah rushed to her and held her. "Sarah... please... don't do it..." Michelle whispered groaning with effort. "Calm down. Don't worry! Everything will be all right." Sarah comforted and helped her to get up. Michelle was embraced and supported by Alicia, who wasn't held up any longer by the vampires, the other two girls as well.

"Well, I've done my part of the promise, now do yours." Sarah threw a glance at her friends and said then quite proud to the head of the vampires, "Even if you kill me now and turn into a vampire, you won't destroy the generation of the Slayers this way!" "Oh, I know, honey. But it's the feeling to turn a Slayer into a vampire by myself. That's where I get my power from! And another reason for this is that the probably youngest Slayer of all time would be mine!" "I will never be yours!" Sarah meant defiant and glanced at him with cold eyes. "What did you say?" Krakatau asked furious and jumped off his throne he sat on up to now. "You've heard right, demon!" Sarah provoked. The head of the vampires stared at her very furious. Sarah got ready physically for a very hard fight.

She turned around to her friends and shouted at them, "Hurry up! Get out of here!" She couldn't shout anything more to them, because Krakatau came to her with a cruel roar. She warded off this attack with a kick. When she turned to give him another kick, she saw that her friends were still there. "Come on, leave! Run away!" she shouted and wanted to kick Krakatau. But the vampire grasped her foot and turned it around. Sarah screamed.


	20. The fight of life and death

20. The fight of life and death

The friends looked at each other and agreed: they won't let Sarah down! They will fight with her and survive with her or die with her as well! Even Michelle, who still was supported by Alicia, nodded. So they rushed yelling at the vampires that stood around and watched the fight between their master and the Slayer inactive. They even could stake a few of them.

When Sarah got a violent beat by Krakatau and was pushed against the wall, she looked to her friends, which fight with the vampires. She called to them, "Why don't you disappear?" Catherine, who had staked one of the vampires with the help of Catherine, answered, "We're followed you so far. That's why we'll help you here, too." "By the way, these are certainly too many for you all alone." Hannah meant with a cheerful grin. "Well, thanks, you all seem to have your doubts about my strengths as Slayer! How encouraging!" Sarah said winking. But she was glad to know that her friends would help her.

"Hey, Slayer, we're not here for a talk!" Krakatau shouted to her and rushed to her again. "Uh, I've forgotten that I still have to fulfil a mission here!" Sarah growled. She was now completely in her element. She rose up and kept on fighting with Krakatau.

"Ahhh..." That was Michelle, who was suddenly grabbed by a vampire, because she wasn't all recovered yet. Alicia turned around to her sister and the vampire and looked at the vampire very angry. "Let my sister go right now, you damned vampire!" she shouted furious and rushed to the vampire like mad. The vampire looked at her only sneering and wanted to push his teeth into Michelle's neck just now, but this time into the other side of her neck. But Michelle defended herself. Alicia, who rushed to the vampire, nodded to Michelle. She understood and sank a bit on her knees. Now Alicia had her chance: she pushed her stake with a furious yell into the heart of the vampire. He broke up into dust short time later. "Nobody lays hands on my sister unpunished, keep that in you mind!" she said to the crowd of dust. "Are you all right?" Alicia asked her kid sister. "Yeah, thanks, Alicia." she replied and managed even a smile on her lips. Then both went on with the Vampire Hunting together again. But Michelle had to hold herself back, because she still was weak a bit - although she was feeling better. And she hadn't a stake, with that she could stake a vampire. So she stayed in safety with her sister.

During this Sarah still fought persistently with the head of the vampires. She could hand out many beatings, but had to take some. Now she stood gasping in front of him. "Well, do you already give up, Slayer?" he scoffed. "Not by a long chalk!" she replied and prepared for another attack.

When she was once again hit by him and landed at the wall, Michelle called at her, "Um, Sarah, have you perhaps..." Sarah understood at once. She rummaged in her bag, which she still carried with her, and got a stake and a bottle of holy water out of it. She threw the stake to Michelle, who caught it skilled and thanked with a nod. Then she rushed right into the turmoil as well, regardless of her physical condition. "Prepared for just in case, huh?" Krakatau scoffed now. He saw, how she threw the stake to Michelle. But he didn't see the holy water.

With a fast movement Sarah threw the bottle right into his face. Krakatau screamed and held his face, which began now to smoke. "Uh, here burns something..." Sarah only said. And she already was on her legs again and kept on fighting.

As far as the vampire let her she throw a few glances at her friends now and then and she was surprised, as they staked the vampires one by one and she still was fighting with only one. She fought harder for this reason.

But there it happened: once she didn't pay attention to him and so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. She screamed. Krakatau seized her tighter and got nearer to her neck. Sarah lowered her head.


	21. Revenge for pain

21. Revenge for pain

When he nearly touched her neck, she hit her head abruptly back, so that it hit the vampire. This one growled, let her go dismayed and fell back. Sarah used this hesitation. She whirled around, raised her hand with the stake and pushed it into the heart of the vampire. He stared at her wide-eyed a moment before he broke up into dust like his servants. "Dust to dust..." Sarah snarled scornful.

Then she turned around. The other vampires noticed the 'death' of their master. They stayed in their movements and stared at the place, where only a crowd of dust reminded one of their master. Then they looked at Sarah. And their glances were anything but friendly.

They growled, hissed and came to her snarling. "Hey, actually you should be grateful to me, 'cause I've staked your oppressor, but you apparently aren't! I guess that's quite ungrateful!" Sarah meant with a shake of her head. But she had to yield back, because the angry vampires wanted to attack now.

"Hello? We're here as well..." Catherine tried to lead the vampires again to themselves. "Forget it, Catherine! They probably won't us any more!" Hannah meant comforting to her. "Well, what a cheek! Do you stupid vampires actually know who I am?" Michelle was outraged now. She seemed to feel better. „No, you don't know that. How should you?! You are really that stupid for it!" The vampires at the back turned around to her and growled.

"Uh, I didn't mean it this way..." she swallowed. "There you are, sister! That's what they think of you and your question!" "Do they make fun of me?" she asked pungent. Alicia grinned as answer. "Ok, that's enough! Nobody is entitled to make fun of me, no matter why, got it?" With that she rushed to the vampires, which already have expected her. Then the fight for the friends continued.

"Uh, it really honours me that you all want to come to me, but... you are too many for me, to tell you the truth!" Sarah groaned. "And besides, you are too close!" she added and kicked one of the closer coming vampires in the stomach, so that he dragged along further vampires to the ground. "That's better!" Sarah stated now contented and kept on fighting.

"Ha! That's in return that you've bitten me!" Michelle hissed now to the vampire, while she pushed the stake into his heart.

So there were less and less of the vampires, until at the end there was only one for each of them left.


	22. You’re strong but together we’re stronge...

22. You are strong, but together we're stronger

The friends encircled just the four remaining vampires.

"Well, what are we going to do now with them?" Alicia asked, pretending innocent. "Um, what about when we invite them to a sun party?" Catherine giggled. "Uh, I've got another idea..." Michelle pushed her hand forward and hit one of the vampires into his heart. "Oh, how clumsy of me..." she regretted hypocritical. "How could this just happen to me?"

Another vampire rushed forward and wanted to attack Hannah. But she held only her stake in front of her, so that the vampire staked himself. So there were only two left.

"We could become friends..." Catherine said now completely kind. The two vampires looked at her confused. She walked to one of the remained vampires with a charming smile. Then she brushed her hair from her neck, so that one side lay open. She looked at him provocative with innocent eyes. The vampire went to her unsuspecting. When he lowered his head to bite her, her face turned suddenly hard and she said, "Listen, I've changed my mind. We never could become friends! There are too many differences between us!" And she pushed her stake into the heart of the vampire.

The last vampire stared at the remains of the other vampire, turned around and wanted to run away.

But he didn't come far, because he was held up by Sarah, who was finished now with the other vampires. "What? Do you want to leave us already? And without saying goodbye to us?" The vampire looked at her and hissed. "Well, all right. As you know, you shouldn't hold up travellers..." she turned shrugging to her friends.

The vampire made use of this and ran away. "But..." Alicia protested. Sarah smiled at her, turned around and threw her stake at the running vampire. The stake pierced his heart and the vampire turned into dust with a last angry scream.

The friends and even Sarah weren't half surprised. "Peaked!" Hannah meant apt. "Uh, child's play... How are you?" Sarah turned now worried to her friends.

"Except that I can't still believe at all that we have - who knows how many - vampires destroyed? Great!" Hannah grinned at her. "Not bad." Sarah winked.

"Wow! We've really won, haven't we?" Michelle looked around the room surprised. The room appeared now creepy empty without the vampires. "It seemed to be like that, little one!" Alicia teased her. "Hey, how are you?" "I'm fine, Alicia, don't worry!" Michelle replied, looked up smiling to her big sister and embarrassed her. Alicia returned the embrace, stroked loving the head of her kid sister and whispered: "Thank god that you're alive!"

"Well, and what are we still doing here?" "That's a good question, Hannah! Come on, let's go!" Sarah suggested. "Um, yeah, we have to inform Monsieur Londres that we found Michelle..." Catherine murmured. "Uh..." Hannah made.

They've forgotten Monsieur Londres completely!

And after they threw a last glance at the place, the friends and climbed now out of the grave of the family Hatred.

When they came out of the mausoleum it dawned soon.

But they were hardly out of the mausoleum when somebody came towards them with fast steps. Sarah took her posture of fight again.


	23. From dusk till dawn

23. From dusk till dawn

But she groaned when she saw who it was: Monsieur Londres.

"Am I too late?" he asked breathless. "Well, in that case? Yeah!" Sarah meant shrugging. Monsieur Londres looked at her dismayed.

Then he let his look wander over the friends. "Oh! Hello Michelle. But how..." "Hey..." this one greeted back and lifted a hand. With the other hand she held on to the shoulder of her sister, who supported her.

Monsieur Londres frowned and so he looked at his Slayer interrogative. "We searched for Michelle, found her and staked the responsible vampires. That was the short summary." Sarah explained. „How are you come this way?" she turned now to him.

"Yes, uh, well... I... I pulled a few strings and..." "Ok, I guess, we don't want to know further details..." Sarah warded off. "Perhaps it isn't so interesting at all. Anyhow not so interesting what we did last night!" Hannah meant nodding. "You have really staked the powerful head of the vampires Krakatau?" Monsieur Londres asked. "No, I don't want to know at all how you know this again!" Sarah replied and shook her head. "Yeah, Sarah has staked him." Catherine answered the question.

"And we would like to go home now, 'cause we're all pretty tired after this hard night... but of course only then, if you don't mind..." Sarah looked to her Watcher grinning. "Well, um, actually there's nothing against it any longer, because the head of the vampires is dead...." "But?" Sarah asked now sharp and looked at him with pinched eyes. „He wasn't the last powerful vampire you will meet!" "Uh, if it's nothing else..." Sarah made a derogatory gesture. "We'll cope with them, won't we?" she turned to her friends. "Yeah, sure, all the time!" Michelle grinned.

"What about when we try how they react to sunlight?" Hannah asked now giggling while she turned to go with the others, after they nodded to Monsieur Londres. „That's a good idea, Hannah. We put a list together and try out what come off the best. We imitate the foundation of testing merchandise." Sarah agreed. "We also can write a book: 'Manual for amateurs of the Vampire Hunting'." Catherine suggested. Alicia replied enthusiastic, "Yeah, right. This becomes a best-seller and we'll be famous." Michelle laughed and added, "Yeah, and maybe we'll come to Hollywood where I become an actress and..." So the friends left.

Monsieur Londres watched behind at them with a shake of his head and sighed, "The world is lost."

But a smile came to his face when he followed the friends into the ending night the four friends and Sarah, the Slayer, saved the world...


End file.
